1 Chico entre 6
by chibimariana
Summary: Ha llegado una nueva estudiante al Host Club... y sufre la misma suerte de Haruhi, es absorbida por el! Avergiuen como le va a Shion, en sus aventuras con el Host Club. OC x Hikaru x Kaoru
1. Capitulo 1

Cierto día en el Host Club de la prestigiosa academia Ouran, una persona tuvo la suerte (aunque ella no estaría de acuerdo en llamarlo suerte al principio) de llegar a la sala donde este club se encontraba. Era una chica, pero que jamás podríamos reconocerlo a simple vista, ya que se había confundido de uniforme y se encontraba vestida con el uniforme masculino; ella venía de Paris, allá los uniformes eran iguales para ambos sexos, por otra parte tenía su cabello recogido en una cola baja, que fácilmente puede interpretarse como un chico con una coleta. Era una chica un tanto tímida, pero una vez que la conocías y tratabas con ella se mostraba muy simpática. En fin, lo importante es lo que sucedería una vez que ella abrió esa gran puerta elegante de la Sala del Host Club.  
>La puerta rechino al abrirse, todos los que estaban en su interior miraron con asombro a la visitante… pero ahí las más sorprendida era ella. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con todo un grupo de hermosos y guapos chicos, suspiro por un momento ante tantos muchachos lindos… pero luego su timidez apareció y sólo tuvo valor para decir:<p>

¿?: Emm… bueno.. Creo que me equivoque de salón… así que mejor me voy

Dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente y volviéndose a toda velocidad hacia el exterior de la sala… pero en ese mismo instante su salida fue interrumpida por dos de los misteriosos y guapos integrantes de este misterioso grupo de chicos, y tomada de ambos brazos fue arrastrada de vuelta adentro, ella parecía medio muerta, su expresión era de una vergüenza infinita, sólo pensaba en una forma de escapar de esa situación sin tener que dar mayores explicaciones a todos esos hermosos chicos que lejos de mantenerla en calma con su belleza, la ponían extremadamente torpe y nerviosa…

Chicos: Neee no te vayas! Quédate a jugar un rato con nosotros…!

Mientras la miraban con expresión entre picardía y curiosidad. Aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de que esa persona era una chica, sólo uno de los miembros de este grupo lo había notado.. Este se acerco a ella separando a los dos chicos, que eran gemelos, que la habían tomado de los brazos.

Chico ¿?: Muchachos, muchachos, no deben tratar a las damas así… Buenas tardes encantadora señorita… mi nombre es Kyouya Ootori.

Dijo saludando con una reverencia hacia ella, este provoco un súper sonrojo en su cara y fantasías infinitas en su mente... Inmediatamente de esto, todos miraron sorprendido a Kyouya.

Todos: ¿Queeeeé? Una chica¡?

Kyouya: Por supuesto muchachos… la delicadeza de una dama se hace presente en todo este ambiente. No lo notaron acaso Hikaru y Kaoru?

Dijo dirigiéndose a los gemelos que habían intersecado a la muchacha.

Hikaru y Kaoru: Eeee… la verdad es que no Kyouya.

Alegaron moviendo sus cabezas de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo. Uno de los chicos, un rubio alto, haciéndose el desentendido del error alego que el si se había dado cuenta:

Tamaki: Claro muchachos, Kyouya tiene toda la razón, es una chica, es fácil darse cuenta que es una dulce princesa como mi Haruhiiiiii!

Dijo mirando con ojos de amor y ternura a una chica de cabello corto, que a simple vista también parecería un chico, al igual que nuestra protagonista. Esta lo miró gélidamente.

Haruhi: si sempai… ya fue suficiente… quédate tranquilo…

A todo esto nuestra chica intentaba escapar a toda costa.. Kyouya lo noto inmediatamente y lanzo una mirada hacia ella.

Kyouya: a donde cree que va señorita? No sabe que es de mala educación irrumpir en un lugar de esa manera y ni siquiera presentarse?

La chica se dio cuenta de ella e inmediatamente volteo, y miro a todos muy sonrojada y se presento.

¿?: Mi nombre es Shion L're. Vengo de Francia a estudiar a Japón. MI padre es dueño de una compañía de barcos. Y siento haberlos interrumpido en sus actividades, discúlpenme.

Dijo haciendo una reverencia ante todo el host club. Los gemelos sintieron como un leve escalofrío que atravesó sus cuerpos, esos que sientes cuando te enamoras a primera vista… Kyouya interrumpió esos momentos en los gemelos preguntándole a su huésped cierta información importante.

Kyouya: Mmm entiendo… pero aún nos debes una explicación de por qué vistes el uniforme masculino?

Shion: queeé? Uniforme masculino? Que no es el mismo para todos los estudiantes.

Dijo mirándola con cara de intriga. Kyouya riéndose le respondió.

Kyouya: no señorita… el uniforme de las chicas es este (enseñándole una imagen del pomposo vestido que vestían las damas en Ouran)… pero puedes conservar este si lo deseas nadie te molestará… además te ofrezco una invitación a quedarte con nosotros… no como huésped, ni como host, como nuestra mascota…

Shion lo miro con cara de desprecio… pero bueno que podía hacer, había interrumpido ahí y no se liberaría de ellos tan fácilmente… Además no era una mala idea quedarse en ese lugar… habían muchos chicos lindos.. Y bueno de todas formas en Paris todos sus amigos eran chicos, también conservaría el uniforme de los chicos porque era mucho más práctico… y así empezó la vida de Shion en el Host Club.


	2. Capitulo 2

Así fue pasando el tiempo en el Host Club, Shion cada vez se hacía más cercana a ciertos miembros, y amiga de todos. Cada momento que pasaba en el ese lugar se sentía mejor y como en casa, siempre le contaba a su padre lo feliz que era en Japón, que no quería regresar a Paris en un buen tiempo. Su relación con los miembros del Host era especial con cada quien: con Tamaki, en la quería como un padre a su hija, la había adoptado totalmente, Haruhi es novia de Tamaki desde un tiempo para acá, cuando él se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos y está había correspondido totalmente, aunque aún la sobreprotegía como un padre, igual que a Shion. Con Haruhi se llevaba bastante bien, ya que era la única otra chica en el club, se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Otros chicos que no hemos mencionado, Mori y Honey, este par eran muy divertidos ya que representaban a dos hermanos que se aman, donde un hermano mayor cuida como oro a su hermano menor, Shion los quería mucho, y siempre acompañaba a Honey en la hora del té, para disfrutar de los ricos pastelillos que esté compraba. Con Kyouya, bueno, su relación siempre fue prácticamente de socios de negocios, Kyouya, contacto con el padre de Shion y le ofreció una alianza estratégica con su compañía, esto agrado mucho al padre de Shion que hasta pensó en comprometerla con él, pero esta se negro rotundamente, Kyouya simplemente agradeció la oferta, pero insistió en rechazarla.

Ahora, todo era diferente con los gemelos Hitachin… Hikaru y Kaoru, quienes desde un momento se sintieron atraídos hacia la nueva integrante del host, siempre que la veían sentían como si su corazón les fuera a explotar, los encuentros entre Shion y ambos gemelos fueron incrementando y haciéndose más intensos.. Además para ayudar a esta situación, Shion había sido transferido a la misma clase que los gemelos. A raíz de todo esto los gemelos empezaron a sentir sentimiento muy profundos hacia Shion, y Shion siempre sonrojada cuando se encontraba con ellos… sentía un profundo cariño hacia los dos, pero todos distraídos no aclaraban sus sentimientos, ellos no se daban cuenta de que sentían y ella no sabía a quién amaba como amigo, y a quien amaba como algo más que un amigo. A pesar de tu torpeza, casi todos los miembros des host habían notado esta nube de amor que rondaba a ese trío.

Cierto día mientras Shion comía unos dulces con Honey, y los gemelos la miraban suspirando desde un sillón alejado, Kyouya aprovecho el momento para interferir en ese triangulo que podría dañar sus negocios con el padre de Shion, aunque sus intereses principales eran económicos, el sentía cariño por todos sus compañeros de Host y no podía permitir que ninguno terminara destrozado, aunque el joven Ootori jamás admitiría tales intenciones.

Kyouya: Hikaru, Kaoru, vengan un momento por favor…

Dijo mirándolos mientras se acomodaba los lentes, estos parpadearon rápidamente un par de veces y se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia él.

Hikaru y Kaoru: Vamos neeee!..

Kyouya: Muchachos, he notado, y creo que todos aquí, hemos notado que son muy cercanos a nuestra nueva mascota….

Mientras decía esto, observaba a Shion balanceándose en su asiento mientras reía con Honey comiéndose los dulces y Mori los cuidaba dulcemente.

Hikaru y Kaoru se pusieron inmediatamente sonrojados… y desviaron la mirada de Kyouya, pero valientemente Hikaru se atrevió a contestar con palabras cortada.

Hikaru: A que te refieres con… cercanos Kyouya?  
>Kyouya: Tu sabes mejor que nadie a qué me refiero Hikaru (acomodándose sus lentes con su mano derecha y estos brillaron levemente).<p>

Hikaru: Yo! Por qué especialmente yo? (sonrojándose)

Kaoru: porque tú eres especial para Shion… más que cualquier de nosotros… tu… te has entendido mejor con Shion… has.. Sabido llegarle más…

Kaoru tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza, Hikaru lo miraba muy triste, no le gustaba ver a su hermano triste, su primer amor fue él, al nacer juntos, venir a este mundo juntos, es a la persona que más puede amar, pero ya empezaba a comprender que lo que sentía por Shion, también era amor… aunque un amor distinto… que jamás había sentido…

Hikaru poso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, pero este rechazo el gesto con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.. Kyouya se dio cuenta de que tal vez había entrado mal en esa burbuja sentimental que rodeaba a los gemelos, así que se retiro en silencio, y los dejo solos para que aclararan sus sentimientos.

Hikaru: … hermano… que te pasa? Te he hecho algo malo? (mirándolo intentando levantarle la cara)

Kaoru: nada… no es nada… sólo déjame en paz… (Alejándose y golpeándolo ligeramente)

Hikaru: Kaoruuuu! No! No dejaré que te vayas sin explicarme que te sucede… soy tu hermano y no me gusta verte así… no entiendo que te hice… porque reaccionaste así cuando mencionaron a Shion… (Mirándolo a los ojos)

Kaoru: Hermano jamás comprenderías… tu eres afortunado… tienes el amor de la chica que amas… y que yo también amaba pero tú tienes su corazón… (Le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

Hikaru: hermano… como… como es que sabes eso? Has hablado con ella verdad? (algo nervioso)

Kaoru: soy tu hermano gemelo Hikaru, casi comparto tus sentimientos, en esta ocasión literalmente fue así… Y lo de Shion… (Dijo mirando hacia el horizonte)

Hikaru: cuéntame hermano… por favor… tienes toda la razón, pero no me di cuenta antes… la amo.. Amo a Shion, pero jamás seré capaz de confesárselo, hasta que me digas que has hablado con ella… (Con rostro sombrío)

Kaoru: bueno... te contaré… y jamás me entrometeré en su relación, los amo a los dos y deseo que sean felices… te amo como mi hermano, como la persona con la que vine al mundo… y ella es un ángel… es imposible no amarla…

Kaoru empezó a contarle a Hikaru su breve encuentro con Shion hacia unos días… lo que desafortunadamente le destruyo el corazón…

/ FLASH BACK /

Shion caminaba por el pasillo mirando por las enormes ventanas que tenía la lujosa institución… Iba tan distraída que no miraba al frente y Kaoru venía por el mismo pasillo, cabizbajo… igualmente distraído... así que ambos se chocaron y cayeron hacia atrás... Kaoru, levanto primero la mirada e inmediatamente vio a Shion, que se sobaba la cabeza porque se había golpeado, en el acto se levanto y le ofreció la mano a Shion para ayudarla…

Shion: Oh! Lo siento Kaoru… lamento haberte golpeado… iba distraída… (Con un rostro un poco sombrío)

Kaoru: Si… este... bueno yo también venía igual, tenemos ambos un poco de culpa no crees? (riendo)

Shion: Si jeje supongo (riendo pero un poco preocupada y con rostro de culpa)

Kaoru: qué te pasa Shion? Te ves.. Preocupada… (Con rostro sombrío)

Shion: Es… es que jamás entenderías… y además… no quisiera herirte… de verdad…

Shion ya había notado los sentimientos de Kaoru hace unos días, pero su corazón pertenecía al otro gemelo Hitachin… Kaoru tomo las manos de Shion y se propuso a confesarle su amor…

Kaoru: Shion!... este bueno… es que... desde unos días después de que llegaste al colegio… he tenido algo que decirte… tengo que decírtelo… no puedo esconder más esto… (Mirándola a los ojos y sujetando sus manos)

Shion: Kaoru (mirándolo con lastima en los ojos)

Kaoru: es… es que… que… TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO! Desde que te conocí y nos hicimos cercanos… sentí algo por ti… mi corazón llegaba a saltar cada vez que te veía… no podía controlar el amor por ti que iba creciendo en mi… (Mirándola fijamente a los ojos y muy sonrojado)

Shion: … Kaoru… discúlpame… soy de lo peor… pero… no puedo corresponderte a tus sentimientos…. Lo supuse desde hace unos días.. Pero... no tuve el valor de decirte nada… temía hacerte daño… te quiero mucho Kaoru… no quiero lastimarte… no me lo perdonaría… (Llorando)

Kaoru: (poniéndole el dedo en la boca haciéndola guardar silencio) lo sé… no te preocupes... supuse que no me corresponderías... (Con lagrimas en los ojos) y… sé porque no...

Shion: (sorpresa) Kaoru!… (Mirándolo con ojos llorosos)

Kaoru: si… no me correspondes… porque… tú amas a mi hermano… (Mirándola) y no podría entrometerme en eso… sólo quería que lo supieras, aunque sabía que no me corresponderías… amo a mi hermano… y solo deseo que sea feliz… con la persona que ama... (Mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

Shion: Lo siento Kaoruuuuu! (Llorando en su hombro)… discúlpame… pero me gusta Hikaru… no puedo mentirte… eres mi amigo... (Sollozando)

Kaoru: no te preocupes… no siempre se puede tener todo... sobre todo el amor de la mujer que amas… (Abrazándola)

/ FIN DEL FLASH BACK /

Hikaru: oh... entiendo… así que eso fue lo que sucedió (bajando la mirada)

Kaoru: si… así fue… al menos me alegro que uno de los dos obtuviera su amor (mirando a su hermano)

Hikaru: hermano… discúlpame… (Abrazándolo) esta situación casi nos separa… nunca nada me separara de mi hermano…

Kaoru: (en los de Hikaru) Hikaru…

Hikaru: gracias… por permitirme estar con Shion, gracias hermano (abrazándolo)

Kaoru: no hay de qué hermano (correspondiendo el abrazo)

Luego de esto Kaoru decidió a ayudar a su hermano a que estuviera con Shion, ya que ambos eran muy inmaduros y despistados, aun sabiendo que se gustaban no se atrevían a decirse nada… así es que los hermano Hitachin empezar a hacer planes para llamar la atención de Shion… cada uno más loco que el otro… pero siempre terminaban mal… y ambos hermanos se preguntaban si algún día Shion les prestaría atención…


End file.
